Kaa and Zoey: An indie chick for Kaa for eat
by BluXRE
Summary: It was going to be an easy task to eat Zoey. But now, Mike stopped Kaa, but they are now being constricted from Kaa, and is going to lose their last breath to become Kaa's victims. And now it is up to Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie to save them, before they become Kaa's Dinner. Give me a review if you liked it or not. But remember, it is going to be tight.


**Yeah, you might be wondering, why was there a picture of Kaa hypnotizing Zoey from the picture called "Hypnotized Zoey" which was made by GabrielaWysocka on DeviantArt? Well, that's because it kind of hit my head for quite some time actually, but (giggles), it really got an idea for me to make an encounter for those 2, but somehow, this is my first crossover fanfiction that has 2 characters from the Total Drama series, Kaa from The Jungle Book 1 and 2 in an animated Disney Movie, and some of my own, but it is a reminder that there will be a bit of pain in there, I mean that, I mean Kaa constricting someone almost to death, but anyways, enjoy this story called "Kaa and Zoey: An indie chick for Kaa to eat."**

* * *

It was a cold, and decent night in the harm jungle of India, they were walking across the night knowing where they are, and when I mean by that, I mean someone has forgot to get the map when they needed it to get back home from-

Mike: Someone using the bathroom in the house for only 5 minutes!

Shadow: Hey, it wasn't my fault, I just currently forgot to get the map when I was in the bathroom taking a flush.

Mike: Well if that didn't happen, we were not be able to be lost in this flippin place which is the jungle in India!

Zoey: Hey Mike, (grabs Mike's left shoulder) Shadow's right, it wasn't his fault, he just forgot it, just forgive him for what he forgot to bring, ok?

Mike: (Sigh) All right, but don't say what I said.

Shadow: Ok, ok, shesh, what a drama king!

Dipper: (Whispers to Dottie) Hey, is it obvious that Shadow really forgot the map when he tried to remember?

Dottie: (Whispers to Dipper) Yeah Dipper, that is obvious when someone forgets it like Dory.

Shadow: I can hear you two talking about this.

Dipper & Dottie: (Giggles normally)

Dottie: Hey Shadow, it isn't going anywhere if you keep this up huh!?

Shadow: Will you shut up already could ya, I can hear you from an inch away.

Dottie: Ok Mr. Forgot To Get The Map!

Dipper & Dottie (Laughing loudly)

Shadow: GRRRRRRR! (Gritting his teeth angry)

Zoey: Just don't listen to them Shadow, they are just messing with you.

Shadow: Yeah, if wish, I would just shut their mouth by erasing their mouth.

Dipper: We can hear you know?

Shadow: Ugh, dang it!

So, for a while, they walked, trying to find a place to rest for the night, without any dangerous animals disturbing them, until finally, they found a spot to rest in so they won't get spotted.

Dipper: Are you sure this is where we need to sleep Mike?

Mike: Yep, why are you asking?

Dipper: Well, it is a high way up, and there is no way you two will get up without climbing gear.

Zoey: And no pajamas to sleep in, because it is embarrassing to sleep with our regular clothes on.

Dipper: Well, we'll just sleep in these until morning, ok guys?

All except Dipper: Ugh, fine.

Mike: We'll just sleep in these, I mean, what could happen?

Shadow: Well, how in heavens are we going to get up there?

Dottie: Well, we can just fly up there? It's easier if we can just, well (snickers), float up there.

Shadow: Yeah and see if we can land on a not-flat sticks up there.

Dipper: Hey, I have wings, I can slow my landing.

Dottie: Hey, you are lucky that you have wings from a science accident.

Shadow: Aw geez Dottie, don't remember the past.

Dottie: Sorry, just got curious.

Shadow: Oy, let's just get up there and get some rest.

So, they flew, all the way to the top of the tree until it was time for a long rest, well, almost for as long as Zoey would decided that she can try and sleep by herself by the wall of the tree.

Mike: Zoey, why don't you want sleep with me?

Zoey: Well, I want to try and get myself to sleep without anyone hurting me.

Well, almost hurting her.

Mike: Alright Zoey, if you insist. (Yawns and sleeps)

Zoey: (Breaks a tiny twig from the tree) Don't worry Mike, I can look out for myself, I have someone inside me I can unleash.

Well, when they all went to sleep except Zoey scratching the tree with a tiny twig. But suddenly, a hidden shadow appears, that looks like a snake shadow like figure, but that shadow was nothing but a snake, it got closer, showing the shadow figure was actually Kaa the Snake, a dangerous python that can hypnotize and eat it's prey while they were still hypnotized, well almost.

But Kaa was snickering evily, snickering with his mouth making a sound that makes him hunger, he turns to the left, looking at the other 4, sleeping without disturbance, and looks back at Zoey and begins to make a catch.

Kaa: S-S-Say now, what have we here?

Zoey heard a voice, looking at Kaa, taunting him with her tongue sticking out, but that did not make Kaa mad. Kaa scans her, trying to figure out what type of girl really looks like. Until he found out what she is.

Kaa: (Giggles evily) It is an indian chick (making noises with her mouth), a delic-c-cious, indie chick, who looks hot, s-s-sweet, s-s-sexy, and s-s-squishy.

From what Zoey heard and saw, she turned her head away to the right, but Kaa looks at her again at the right, then Zoey turns her head back to the straight position, but Kaa went back to the original position where Zoey did, but she tried to make sure she protects herself from any sorts of trouble.

Zoey: (Pushing Kaa backwards) Ah go away and leave me alone.

Mike: (Sleeping) Ugh, it's just what I shouldn't do, I'm not, ugh oh now, now, now. Please, go to sleep Zoey.

Kaa turns his head to Mike, hearing what he said, shook his head, up and down knowing that he had an idea to make sure she is Kaa's snack, so, Kaa looks back at Zoey, crossing her arms on her kneecaps with an angry look, and begins to start hypnotizing her.

Kaa: Yes-s-s, indie chick.

So, Kaa begins to show his spirals in front of her, making her to reflect Kaa's colorful spirals, beginning to make her feel funny, getting her arms down to her sides and her hands in front of her at the top of bottom half of her hips and her pants, but her legs are dangling down knowing that she is being hypnotized.

Kaa: (Singing) _Pleas-s-se, go to sleep, pleas-s-se go to sleep. Sleep little indie chick. Rest in peac-c-ce._

So, with Kaa still hypnotizing her, his tail, begins to slither onto her fingertips, beginning to get wrapped up into his cluches, pinning her arms, and Kaa's tail to now at Zoey's belly, but somehow, she starts to get sleepy, and sleepy, knowing that Zoey is now almost Kaa's snack.

Kaa: Sleep, s-s-sleep.

Zoey: (Yawns) Urgggh ahhh.

Kaa's tail is now at Zoey's chest, wrapping her all the way to the top, knowing that she is almost wrapped up, and going to get a little squeeze so that she won't get help.

Zoey: (Gurgling) Mi-Mi-Mike- GULP!

Kaa's tail is now at her throat, squeezing her whole body, including her throat and is going to wrap the rest at her legs. And with that squeeze, she stopped calling Mike for help, but a tiny "Ping!" sound, made her smile knowing that is now completely hypnotized.

Mike: (Sleeping) Ugh, there is no use talking any more, now no more talking till the morning.

Kaa knows that Mike will not see her in the morning, removing her sandals from her feet, and wraps the rest all the way to her feet knowing that she will not move a single inch, but he squeezed her a bit more so she will fit into Kaa's mouth.

Kaa: (Giggles evily, and looks at Zoey smiling) She won't be here in the morning.

Mike: (Peeks at those 2 for a second and closes his eyes) Oh yes she will I-

But Mike had notice that she is in danger with the giant python snake. But he know who it was, shocked in fear, and begins to save her from being doomed from going inside Kaa's mouth.

Mike: (Shocked) Kaa! Hold it Kaa!

And with that smack, Kaa hits his head beneath the branch on top of him, and drop Zoey back to the position she was sitting at, and woke from Kaa's hypnotic spell, and she is rubbing at the back of her head.

Kaa: Oh! (Breathes out) My sinus-s-s.

But Kaa notice who got smackes, and begins to slither forward to him with that angery stare.

Kaa: You have jus-s-st made a s-s-serious mistake my friend. A very s-s-stupid.

Mike: Now now now Kaa I was.

Kaa: Mistake.

Now, with Mike now being in danger, Zoey tried to see what was going on, but her eye's were so blur, she can't see the better picture.

Kaa: Look at me in the eye when I'm talking to you.

Mike: (Starting to get hypnotized and is showing his smile half bit) No, please Kaa.

Kaa: Both eyes, if you please.

Mike look at Kaa's both eyes, and made a "Ping!" sound, knowing now he is completely hypnotized.

Kaa: You have just, s-s-sealed, your doom.

So, Zoey heard what he means, she rubs her eyes and blinks a few times so she can see the better picture, and when she was Mike now in danger, Zoey shocks in fear, and see's Mike getting wrapped up and being squeezed making him wake up from Kaa's hypnosis.

Mike: What? Huh? (Gasp) Kaa, what are you doing, why did you wrap me up in your coils?!

Kaa: You have disturbed me having my s-s-snack, and now since you disturbed me, I will have you for snack then.

So Kaa begins to contrict Mike, squeezing him in pain, feeling his bones breaking a bit, but Zoey stops him and is now going to be next.

Zoey: (Angry) Kaa! Don't eat him, he is with me!

Kaa: (Angry) Well well well, it looks like you are out of my hypnosis. Well, it looks like I will have 2 snacks instead.

Zoey: (Confused) Huh? (Gasps)

Zoey see's Kaa's tail beginning to wrap her up quickly and is constricting her too, feeling the pain they are now in, meaning these 2 are now in danger, and is going to be Kaa's food.

Mike & Zoey: (Screaming while being squeezed)

But with that scream those 2 made, the other 3 woke up knowing that they are screaming for help when they see Kaa holding those 2 in terror.

Dipper: (Gasps) Oh my god, Kaa has Mike and Zoey tied up in his coils, and is going to be eaten alive!

Shadow: I knew this day would come!

Dottie: We gotta find a way to get those 2 out of danger with no harm!

Dipper: We need to call in some help.

Shadow: Yeah! Like that would help, but how are we going to get help!? We are high in the trees, and there is no one here to help us!

Dipper: Hmm... There is some people I know who can help. (Opens his wings behind his back) Be right back, I am going to get some help. (Flies to get help)

Dottie: Augh, b-b-becareful, and be quick, we need to save them before they get eatened alive!

Dipper: (Echoes) Don't worry, I will be back at the right time!

Shadow: (yelling) I sure hope so! (Looks at Dottie) Come on, we got to distract him!

Dottie: But how are we suppose to do that!?

Shadow: Don't worry, I know what can distract him.

Kaa: (Angry) Who is that?

Shadow: (Shocked) Uh oh! Dottie get into the tree quick.

Dottie: Right back right'cha.

They were managed to get into the tree right on time before Kaa would see them.

Meanwhile, up above the sky.

Dipper: I can't believe Kaa is up to his old tricks again, and now we are in a tight situation from squeezing those 2 love birds in his coils. I need to find a way to save those 2. But how?!

Then he hears some trumpets from down below, knowing that what he can see, meaning it is the only way to save them from Kaa's coils and jaws of death.

Dipper: The Jungle Patrols! Of course, elephants are tough for snakes to squeeze and hypnotize, meaning they might help us out with a snake problem, I gotta get to Colonal Haithi and tell him we need help.

So Dipper swoops down to them, knowing that they will know Dipper and the others, need help.

Dipper: I sure hope Haithi and his elepahnts help us.

Meanwhile, back at the tree.

Kaa keeps squeezing them so tightly, they are now losing their air making their face red and losing their conscious.

Kaa: Now, with you two losing your conscious, and the power to breathe, it is now time to eat you two alive.

Far in the tree.

Dottie: (Whispers) Ok, what is the plan to distract Kaa?

Shadow: (Whispers) Ok, the plan is, is to get Kaa's mouth away from those 2 who is getting squeezed.

Dottie: (Whispers) Ok, but how do we get him away from them?

Shadow: (Whispers) We will do it, an old way.

Dottie: (Whispers) Oh, I see.

Shadow: (Whispers) Yep, now, let's do it.

Back at Kaa and his two victims being squeezed to death.

With Kaa now see them going to be unconscious soon, he is about to open his mouth when he hears something disturbing.

Shadow: Ye hoo! Over here!

Kaa looks, knowing that Shadow is there on top of him but Dottie knew that the plan they use, works everytime, well, sort of.

Kaa: So, you are here to interrupt my eating with just a bit of annoyance here, are you?

Shadow: Well, we are expecting a high pressure for you to go on a diet.

Kaa: (Angry) Excus-s-se me, what did you say?

Shadow: You hear me, you need to go on a diet.

Dottie: (Whispers) Well, how is that suppose to help?

Shadow: (Whispers) Just play along Dottie, if we keep this up, Kaa with have his food in his stomach.

Dottie: (Whispers) Ugh, fine.

Shadow: You will not get up here because you are a shortest slimey worm that doesn't have longer coils, oh wait, you do, but you have 2 people in your coils! So ha!

Kaa: I can get you with my head and shot you I can get you high.

Shadow: Then I dare you to do it.

So Kaa launches his head up to him, but unforunatley, he didn't get to him, but he was able to hit his head on the bottom of the stick.

Shadow: Well, you can reach to the bottom of the stick, but you can't get higher than that.

Kaa: Then watch me.

So Kaa tried and tried, but it still keeps failing all over.

Dottie: (Whispers) Huh, I guess that might'ive give Dipper a huge extra time then.

Meanwhile, at the elephants. They were sleeping, and is taking a break from walking too much, they will able to sleep at night now, because Haithi wants them to sleep every night now. But they were disturbed by a vamiliar voice.

Dipper: (Yelling) Haithi! Haithi!

So, when Haithi woke up, he wants to know who woke Haithi up.

Haithi: (Gurgle's his head, shaking) Who dares to disturb my slumber?

And the only guy who woke him up, was Dipper that landed on the ground, right by side him.

Dipper: Sorry Colonel Haithi, sorry if I disturbed your nap, but we got trouble.

Haithi: Trouble, what trouble Dipper?

Dipper: Well, there is a trouble far from here.

Haithi: But I want to know what trouble it is your talking about, not to talk about how far the place is.

Dipper: I know sir, I know. But listen, there reason why there is trouble is because Kaa is about to eat our friend Mike and Zoey.

Haithi: Well that isn't so hard is- (Gurgle's his head again) What? Kaa is doing the old thing again?

Dipper: Well, yeah that, but let me tell you the whole story.

A few minutes later...

Dipper: And that's why I am here.

Haithi: So let me get this straight, Kaa was doing his own way, and then he is now squeezing them to death? That is just wrong.

Dipper: Yeah, that is trouble, but we gotta hurry.

Haithi: Ok, I will tell them that we have an emergency with a snake.

Dipper: Gotcha. (Eye on the left winks to Haithi)

Haithi: (Eye on the left winka back to Dipper) (Breathes in, yelling) Company! Wake up!

All the elephants woke up from Haithi and stood up, and has some enough energy to begin it's work.

Elephant 1: What is it that you want sir? We are trying to get enough energy here.

Haithi: There is no time for sleeping right now! We have a certain emergency!

Manfred: And what emergency is it dear?

Haithi: I am just getting to that Manfred. We have an emergency with that snake named Kaa and he is-

Elephant 4: Making friends with monkey's?

Haithi: (Slaps Elephant 4 with his truck into his face)

Elephant 4: Ow!

Haithi: That's what not I said! I am trying to say is that- Uh?

Dipper was shocked to see that Haithi forgot what he is going to say when was interrupted from Elephant 4.

Haithi: Uh? Dipper, I don't remember from Elephant 4 who interrupted me. Can you uh, do it for me please?

Dipper: Ok sir. (Looks at the elephants and turns himself into a soldier version of him) Listen soldiers, we have an emergency that Kaa is about to eat my friends Mike and Zoey, and we need to-

Haithi: Take him down by charging to that tree.

Dipper: (Turns back to normal) Wait, why do you want to charge at the tree.

Haithi: So we can get Kaa off of that tree, or it will go down.

Dipper: (Sighs) Alright, but it might just work then.

Haithi: Ok then Dipper. But you might need to take us there.

Dipper: Well, if you want to know where he is, but ok then. It might just work then.

Haithi: Ok, wait for the signal.

Dipper: Gotcha.

Haithi: Ok give me a minute. (Looks at the elephants) Company, the only way to find Kaa is to follow Dipper. he will take us to Kaa's location. (Looks at Dipper) Dipper, lead the way.

Dipper: Ok sir.

So, he flies and they start to follow his direction straight to where Kaa is at.

Dipper: (Points to the North) This way

Haithi: Company, march! And stay in the direction (They begin to follow Dipper to Kaa.)

Back at Shadow and Dottie in the trees.

Shadow is now jumping sticks by sticks knowing that Kaa is about to make it to him.

Shadow: Urgh? Dottie, how long till Dipper comes back with help?

Dottie: I can see him, and I can also see- (elephant trunks blowing) elephants?

Shadow: What? Elephants? Is he crazy? He is going to take down this tree with a lot of elephants.

Back at Haithi.

Haithi: Do you see them Dipper?

Dipper: Let me check and see if they are still there. (Flies up and see them, and flies back down) Haithi, I can see them in that tree still.

Haithi: Good! Company, get to that tree!

So the elephants were able to get to the tree, but somehow, they need enough to make the tree shake and make them feel like it is an earthquake.

Dipper: We might need a lot of trunks to shake that tree sir.

Haithi: Of course we need trunks to shake the tree. I had thought of that as well.

Dipper: Then say it.

Haithi: Oh yes! Company, use your trucks to shake that tree, we need to shake it real fast.

Back up top.

Shadow: I got a feeling that it isn't going to work Dottie.

Dottie: Of course it will, trust me, it will.

Shadow: I sure hope so.

And when Kaa got to the length where Shadow and Dottie are, they were ready to embrace what he needs to say.

Dipper: (Yelling, with an echo) Shadow! Dottie! I sure hope you find a spot to hold on to, because it is about to shake.

Shadow: Then we got to hurry, those 2 are swelling up their mouths into red right now.

They can see Mike and Zoey feeling their bones breaking meaning that they are about to get all their bones broken.

But Shadow and Dottie were able to find a spot to hold on to and they were ready.

Dipper: Ok Haithi, they are ready.

Haithi: Ok Dipper! Company, shake that tree!

But Kaa went back to the two he has in his coils and was going to eat them. Until a sudden shake was on the tree.

Kaa: (Confused) What was-s-s that?

Dottie: Oh well, there is a lot of elephants down there that is causing the rukus.

Dipper: Exacly.

Kaa: What?

The elephants were shaking the tree like crazy, and they know that Kaa's coils are falling to the ground.

Elephant 3: Sir, Kaa's coils are falling down.

Haithi: Excellent, his coils are being loose, meaning it is working! Keep shaking until he has fallen out of the tree.

Kaa is trying to eat them, but with the tree shaking, he is loosing his grip of holding on. But with Kaa's grip loosing on the tree, and on Mike and Zoey, his coils are falling off of them and are now breathing.

Mike & Zoey: (Gasps, breathes in, and out)

Mike: Finally, it is about time.

They see Shadow, Dipper and Dottie up in the tree. But they notice that the rattling of the tree was the elephants. And with the shaking they were grabbed by Dipper and host them into the air, watching Kaa falling off the tree.

Kaa: (Screaming while falling)

And when Kaa fell, Kaa was now slithering away but was stopped in front of the elephants and is not going to do it again for what he experienced when he encountered Zoey.

Mike: And this is why sleeping by yourself is a bad idea.

Zoey: Well, I agreed with that now.

Dipper: Well, somehow you two, you just needed to make an agreement and see if it will work or not. Agreed?

Mike & Zoey: Agreed!

They looked down noticing that the task was done, and see Kaa looking up at the elephants scared and feared.

Kaa: (Scared) H-H-Hello, H-H-Haithi.

Haithi: (Angry) I can't believe you were trying to eat Mike and Zoey without noticing!

Kaa: (Scared) I am s-s-sorry if I tried to that.

Haithi: (Angry) I don't care Kaa, leave this area of the jungle and never come back. Ever!

So Kaa ran and they were able to climb down. Knowing that there now safe from Kaa's clutches.

Zoey: Thank you Haithi for saving us.

Haithi: Well you don't need to thank me, thank Dipper who brought us here.

Zoey now understand what he said and was able to look Dipper with great attitude to finding help.

Zoey: Thank you Dipper for getting Haithi's help, it was a good thing you came with us.

Dipper: (Blushes) Ah it was nothing Zoey, really.

Mike: Hey, you got help, while those 2 distract him.

Shadow: Yeah, he has a point there Dipper.

Dipper: Well, I did get help from Haithi who, well, really helped with a, tight situation.

Zoey: (Giggles while blushing) Yeah, that's what I mean. But you really got us saved from the problem we were having.

Dottie: Well, he did saved both of your life from being squeezed to death.

Haithi: Silence Dottie, I am enjoying this moment.

Dottie: Sorry sir.

Dipper: Hey Dottie, keep that talk to yourself.

Zoey: Well, it helps if a reward gets to you. (Walks away from Dipper)

Dipper: Hey, where are you going? Are you going to give me something or no?

But however, Zoey runs back to Dipper, and tackling him to the ground with a smiling look on her face.

Zoey: I just needed to do that so I can give you this.

When Dipper was about to say something until Zoey kisses him in the lips. He notice that it was a reward for what he did. Somehow Mike and Zoey talked about this when they got saved from being eatened from Kaa's powerful squeeze. And from Zoey's kiss, he kissed back at her, and just did that for 30 seconds when they parted from what they experienced.

Dipper: (Breathes in and out) Well, that is, akward.

Zoey: Well, that is what I notice, but this is the reward for getting help. And for really getting us off the tree to keep us from falling. That is what you earn.

Shadow: Well, that was interesting.

Dottie: What's interesting.

Shadow: It was interesting from Zoey kissing our brother from saving them by getting help.

Mike: (Punches Shadow in top of the head)

Shadow: Ow!

Mike: Stop talking.

Shadow: Ok, ok Mike, jeez lois, why didn't I expect that?

Zoey: Ok Haithi, since your here, is there a way you can take us home before anything else happens?

Haithi: Well, we can take you home, but you need to get on our backs so we can take you home.

Shadow: Well, it helps if we can relax for a little while.

So they got on their backs, and were able to get home safely without any harm.

Haithi: Well, there you are, back at home safely.

Shadow: Well, thank you Haithi for helping us out.

Haithi: No problem Shadow.

Dipper: Now, let's get moving before something else happens.

They got off the elephants and waved goodbye to them when they leave.

Haithi: Oh, and if you are in trouble from anything else, and even Kaa. You know who to call.

Dipper: You got it.

So the elephants left back to where they live. and the others, well, they are ready to go back home to Los Angeles C.A. in the U.S. without any more problems. Just in-case of any help over there, they will get help from the police if there is any harm to them then.

* * *

 **Well, this might be a longest story, only on one page, but somehow, this story really got a few of craziness in there, but remember, make sure you are ready because if there was a move you have, get help. And I might get reviews asking me why Zoey kissed Dipper. But I will be ready to answer it when I get a review. Thanks for the time, and I will figure out what is going to be next in the future. See you in the next story.**


End file.
